Nov 2007 CC
The Galliards' Reports Jacob Ends-the-Dance of the Children of Gaia * Fidelity continued their journey to gain information on the Dancers that attacked during the Great Hunt. Their most recent destination was Spokane and the home of Jorge Knife. It was old enough that the buildings were evident in the umbra, and the yard is ancient and dotted with the hints of civilization. There are spirits there as well, and most interestingly, on the edge of the property tainted bat spirits sing wickedly, and at each point of the property's boundaries they found a spirit of will, spiked through to the ground. A spirit of learning was found in the house proper, perusing shelves and he recited riddlesome information on the home owner to the garou: `Bowed by the weight of centuries he leans upon his hoe and gazes on the ground, the emptiness of ages in his face, and on his back the burden of the world;` `It is not when truth is dirty, but when it is shallow, that the lover of knowledge is reluctant to step into its waters;` `I will indulge my sorrows, and give way to all the pangs of despair;` `But there was one last breach that held, the town was not yet sunk;` `The sand-winds had come, and with them the plague.` There was no significant Wyrm taint in the area, though the bats aren't so great, and the man himself was not wyrm tainted. * Aja of the Gaians, along with cub in training Riot, successfully met and put down a fomori in the slums of the city. The fiendish youth was mutilating and killing all manner of animals and critters for sheer amusement. The two Children of Gaia took him down, rescued one surviving dog and cleaned the area up. * The Dancers related to Roxanne's appearance in the area have been very active. Grotesque messages have been sent to many of the safehouses, questioning the ability to continue using them as havens for our cubs. Both the farmhouse and the Walker safehouse have been compromised. * The Dancers also attacked the pool house, kidnapping Uktena kinfolk Annie and wounding Aja. Not long after the kidnapped Aja as well, and a rescue mission was successfully performed by Fidelity with the aid of Kaz, Mouse and Morgan. Though the injuries were plentiful, the Garou took out the five Dancers that were holding the Gaian and kinfolk hostage and they were returned to safety. The Dancers were well armed with firearms and silver. * The individuals that have been corrupted and turned blue, apparently can only be healed with a combination of Mothers touch and cleansing, making the restoration efforts nearly impossible given the demanding spiritual resources needed to do it. * A new kinfolk has come into the fold. JC Carter, a somewhat known DJ in the right circles was discovered to be kinfolk after his having witnessed the twin cubs firsting a few months ago. Jacob found him and managed to piece together (no doubt with some luck and the smile of Sphinx at his back) the puzzle that pointed to his being a kin of the Children of Gaia. He is extremely new to the whole society and it has been requested that others do not yet lean heavily on him while he gets acquainted with a whole new side of life. * Felix lifted the Jackal's voice from Lefty! * News from the mountains comes that Blizzard's teeth killed ten fomori last month. As well, they returned to the battle site this month and killed five banes, three jagglings and two gafflings. They concluded this great victory with a proper cleansing of both realm and umbral sites, and no casualties on the side of the Garou were had. * Riot, Ahroun cub of the Children of Gaia, has successfully completed her Rite of Passage. In single combat, proving to herself, and her Sept that she possesses the strength of heart and of will to fight the enemy, she has defeated two fomori and left their corruption cleansed by the heat of fire. She is now Cliath of the Children, called Brings Fire upon the Wyrm!! Cole Dragon's Fire of the Fianna * Aside from the usual collection of gossip and stories, Cole has a few items to relate. Recently, the Black Spirals behind the rash of kidnappings, bombings and assorted nastiness were killed in a raid upon their hideout after they kidnapped a kinfolk and Aja. There may be other groups elsewhere, but it seems for the moment that things are settling down. Secondly, there have been a pair of fomori attacks on the periphery of the bawn in the past month or so. The fomori in both events don't appear to have been connected, though they both presented an unusually tough fight. Quentin Speaker-for-the-Dead of the Glass Walkers * Quentin Speaker-For-The-Dead, cliath Galliard of the Glass Walkers, has returned from the Sept of the Steel Angel for a time, citing business with his human family; what this business is, he's been somewhat close-mouthed regarding, but he's been welcomed back by the Glass Walker eldership and by the Sept as well. * Matilda Gets-The-First-Shot, fostern metis Theurge - also known as Mouse - has taken over eldership of the Glass Walkers from Jack Salem; since then she's been having to deal with crisis after crisis on top of one another, a trial by fire for certain. * The cub known as Jeff, who was partially fomorized by the wasp banes, was purified thanks to the efforts of a Silent Strider theurge called in by Mouse; he has since been claimed by the Glass Walkers, who say that the bane expelled from him was devoured by cockroach-spirits, which they took as a sign of where he belongs. * The same theurge has said that someone in the sept will hear the words 'three times the red moon' in the days to come. When they do, they need to get in touch with First-Strike, aka Mouse, the Glass Walkers' current alpha, immediately. As well, if 'the red moon comes' a certain number has to be called, known to several of the Walkers and Gnawers in case Mouse is dead by the time this occurs. It has been asked that all remember this well, for the crescent moons of the tribe of red sands rarely speak such prophecies lightly. * Basil Bad-Penny has been declaring his intention to form a healing pack, possibly following Bear, Unicorn, or Pegasus; he's been talking about this a bit, and has been courting a few people from a wide variety of tribes to join him in. Looks like that rumor going around from last month's been proven true. * Lara, Quentin, and Aubrey were at the farmhouse when some Black Spiral Dancers dropped off a 'message' in the form of a large, fat corpse in a body bag - deciding to remove the body away from the cubs rather than bring it inside, Lara and Quentin started carrying it away, but it exploded in their arms with nails and silverware, shedding their own blood to protect the cubs. Aubrey wisely had held back in case of such an occurance, and was able to heal and cleanse the pair. The farmhouse has been abandoned for now, along with the safehouse and the Silver Fang home, no doubt compromised due to Roxanne's work. Kavi Ringtone of the Glass Walkers * Fidelity continues to pursue leads regarding the various Dancer-related attacks. Most recently, they took a trip to Spokane. On returning, pack members have mentioned a strange umbral sight, including the use of trapped spirits of will, apparently protecting the subject of their investigation from Wyrm spirits of despair. They plan to return with more Theurge and perhaps Philodox support. They also mention that information found in Spokane has led back closer to home and they intend to continue to follow up on these leads. * There was a raid on the mansion related to the Pink Fuzz. It was apparently successful. * Another raid against the cave took place late in the month. Quiet, Ahroun cub of the Shadow Lords, was responsible for the attack as her test for her Rite of Passage. Timothy, Saul, Kavi, Laora, Masao, Sean, Aubrey, Vera, and Reggie assisted. Saul and Quiet together killed one of the bug-fomori. Timothy frenzied, doing massive damage to the other before Kavi finished it off. He and Laora were both seriously injured and poisoned during the fight. Quiet sustained minor injuries. Aubrey provided healing, and the battle was a success with no deaths. * Early in the month it was revealed that Roxanne, thought to be Silver Fang Kin, was actually a Black Spiral Dancer spy. She had insinuated herself into Silver Fang and Black Fury tribal matters and was aware of many sept holdings - including Black Fury, Glass Walker, and Silver Fang houses, the Farmhouse, and Reggie's kin's Pool Hall. * Shortly after the discovery that Roxanne was a spy, dead, eyeless bodies were left at the Glass Walker safehouse, Silver Fang house, and farmhouse. Each of these bodies was loaded with silver and explosives. No one was killed, but several were injured in these attacks. All three houses were abandoned. * Mouse has made it clear that no one is to go to the Glass Walker safehouse without her prior approval. * Less than a day after the bombs were left at the various houses, there was a more direct attack at the Pool Hall. Annie, Reggie's kin, was kidnapped by creatures later discovered to be Black Spiral Dancers. Aja was shot and taken to the hospital. She managed to escape without damage to the veil. * While searching for Annie, Aja found the Green Van that had been used in the attack. With Kaz's use of The Rite of the Questing Stone, Fidelity, with additional support from Mouse, and Morgan, tracked the Dancers to a warehouse. All five present were detroyed and Annie was rescued. Morgan and Lefty both sport new battlescars, Kaz is still re-growing the arm she lost to silver, and Kavi and Aja were both helped by Rick (Kin to the Children of Gaia), who performed surgery to remove embedded silver. Cutter healed Morgan, Lefty, and Kaz. Mouse was unharmed, in large part due to the use of a Talen created by Olga. * Mouse has set up a temporary headquarters for the Glass Walkers in a hotel suite. The rest of the Sept is using Nicholson Hall (a Fury kin's house) as temporary headquarters. Many of the sept's cubs are now kept on the bawn. Other Sept News * Alesia ran a harvest festival thingy on a new moon in November, complete with food for all at the barn at the farmhouse. She worked hard to present a great layout of food and help garou just socialize. There were some games of skill as well (off camera) with garou having generally a good time. * The Silver Fangs have a new cub, Sewall Gagnan, an Ahroun. * Madeline Enduring-Glory of the Silver Fangs was badly injured in a BSD bomb attack at the Silver Fang safehouse, as was Beth Three-Days-Gone of the same tribe. Madeline has also joined the Guardians, and can now be seen regularly on the bawn patrolling for enemies. She has already helped with the end of one attack by Fomori. She's also to be seen spending mornings training the cub Sewall in combat matters. * Melodie Castrates-the-Mighty-Bull of the Black Furies has been helping her tribemate Zeke recover from the betrayal of the Dancer spy Roxanne. She also has helped cubs fight off a pack of fomori on the Bawn and taught Alesia the Gift Owl Speech. * Several Garou (Nike, Zeke, and Saul, led by Melodie) attacked a child pornographer that was posting video of his first-grade daughter. The Garou were led to this vile individual by a tip from superhacker kinfolk Radical Edward. The pornographer did not survive the assault, and the child was rescued and handed over to the authorities. * Kevin of the Glass Walkers continues to serve his punishment by living on the Bawn without the use of Weaver tools. He is using some of his time to teach a cub of his tribe, Mick. * Several Garou, including Chris, Mick, and Kevin, survived an attack by extremely powerful dog fomori. Chris lost his arm, and Kevin was injured as well. The cub Mick followed the orders of his elders during the short battle and remained alive and unharmed. * There is a rumor that the Glass Walkers will soon have a new safehouse for use of the tribe and the Sept in general. Interested parties (especially those with access to money) should contact Mouse. Category:Caern Convo